Miratuno Fukoru
'Miratuno Fukoru '(ミラトノフコル, Miratuno Fukoru.Shinobi of amegakure`s Fukoru clan .Arriving in Konoha with his clan went to the Academy, after one incident awakened a kekkei genkai which helped during the Fourth Shinobi World War, which proved to be useful in winning against the White Zetsu Army. Background Miratuno Fukoru this is one of the members of the small clan from Amegakure, who moved to Konoha with his clan after the great fire in the house of the clan which killed about 20 of its members.Miratuno Immediately entered the Academy and studied hard. After lessons when he came home Higashi taught him martial arts and helped with some oral and written tasks.On the night after training, when everyone was asleep,Miratuno woke up because of the faint sounds of a fight in the yard. downstairs he saw as Higashi and Madzukzen fought at full power. The guy wanted to stop the battle, but Madzukzen pushed Miratuno sticking two fingers in his stomach.The boy flew away and broke the door, after which he immediately disconnected.Waking up, he saw Madzukzen was going to kill grandfather.Miratuno felt the pain in his head and strange power in the body.Uncle noticed that the Boy woke up and quickly pressed artery Higashi what killed him.Miratuno forgotten and abruptly ran on Madzukzen and hit him with full force fist to the chest.My uncle flew away and broke the fence with his back.Miratuno Ran up and was about to finish, but woke up and fell. The last thing he saw that night, it's like Madzukzen smiled, stood up and abruptly disappeared.He later learned that Madzukzen was now listed as nuken. Personality Miratuno creative personality, but very lazy relative to uninteresting and not attracting attention things. Miratuno is a diligent student, he likes to learn something new and interesting.Many say that he has inherited the calm nature of the father, and the curiosity and creative part of the mother. Also Miratuno outdoor pervert(Well, supposedly not averse to flirt with the ladies and watch))) This is probably inherited from Higashi. Appearance Part 1: Miratuno has unruly red hair and black eyebrows. Wears a Konoha protector of the blue fabric, blue hoodie where on the back the symbol of his clan,a white t-shirt with the symbol of the village of rain and grey trousers, with the usual turquoise sandalye. Part 2: Miratuno have long hair which he keeps with the new protector given to him after obtaining the rank of Jonin.He has eyes with Miratugan(Which I forgot to describe in his description from the last part(((). He wears a gray jacket with a hood with blue designs on the back and the front where the signs of the clan.on the back of his pants he hangs a bag with a weapon,a bag bolted to his right leg, and he wears darker gray pants and sandals of the same color. Epilogue: Miratuno is there already with trimmed hair and a new design Konoha protector. wears a Burgundy jacket with blue and grey capuchino patterns bag belt, black pants and sandals uyskoye. (As the head of the clan, he is shown in the blue sweatshirt with the badge of the clan and a Konoha protector attached to the front of the sweatshirt.On his belt bandage of the head of the clan Fukoru.(And that's like Asuma, only with the badge of the clan Fukoru).Gray pants and black sandals. penetration Amegakure: When Miratuno infiltrated the Ame he was wearing a light gray cloak, blue pants and sandals with a closed front, on the Lich he had a white mask with no special features except for two cutouts for the eyes and a wide elastic band. Abilities Miratuno have a lot of abilities, as a side, purchased, or acquired through diligent training. 1 ability to: this initial technology from Academy, but a bit improved, for example shadow cloning: Miratuno increased their time manifestations of and their fortitude. 2 ability:This high, even abnormally high reaction taught by Higashi surprisingly slow but very long training with gradual increase of speed and performance, demands from the student. 3 the ability(And the last trained):controlling the flow of chakra and absorb.(Since the clan Fukoru is congenital and inconspicuous genome which allows members to replenish the chakra in critical moments by absorbing it from the enemy or nearest person Miratuno learned at an early age the ability to control what turned into a new ability Miratuno.). Obsidian Release: Hardened Tar Wall: Technique: Razor Grains Jutsu Mirantuno learned this technique from an unknown Shinobi before the Chuunin exams. Kekkei Genkai: As Miratuno clan Fukoru clan, it has a genome Miratugan, he awoke after the incident described above. It increases speed, chakra reserves,ability to understand the thoughts and feelings of a person, as well as increasing attack power and its clarity. During the Chuunin exam for this kekkei Genkai with other abilities Miratuno helped him to win in the last round, when the result could be not on the side Miratuno he activated his power and was able to dramatically move away from the attack and to inflict a direct blow to the handle of the kunai in the right place and disable the opponent while causing him great damage. In Other Media Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie In the Genjutsu World is an alternate world created by Tobi.Miratuno is shown during the battle of Naruto and Menma as one of the members of akatsuki(Exactly as one of the six ways of Pein) as the way of Hell. Part I See also: Plot of Naruto Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc Miratuno and his team are represented during the exams for the rank of Chūnin. In the first stage, the written test, the participating Genin was instructed to complete the test by cheating, all the while being sure that he would not get caught. Like all other subjects, Miratuno it too, and he used his kekkei Genkai to write the answers struggling Kazuki. During the tenth question neither Miratuno nor his teammates came out, so team 14 was allowed to move on to the second stage. For the second phase, team 14 was sent to the death forest with one scroll, who was tasked with getting a second scroll from the other team and arriving at the center of the forest before the phase was over. Soon after entry in wood Miratuno sensed, that Orochimaru somewhere nearby, and advised its team heading in other side. Team 14 took the scroll from the opposing team from Kirigakure, which forced them to go through the second stage. Due to too many genin teams having passed the second stage, a round of preliminary matches where genin faced each other in combat was held to reduce the field. After watching the first few rounds Miratuno was matched with shinobi from Amegakure. Miratuno won the match. Watching the remaining matches, Miratuno witnessed a spectacular fight of Rock Lee and Gaara. Withnewly actions of Rock Lee and is amazed by his speed and strength, Miratuno lamented that Gaara could act in such a cruel way, and she was furious that Gaara didn't treat their opponents better. During the one month that participants received for training and preparation for the final stage, Miratuno trained with her father and herself most of the time. When did the final phase, Miratuno were compared with Shinobi from Otogakure .Miratuno won with Kekkei Genkai when his opponent lost, and he did not have time to reveal all their abilities. When the invasion began, he managed to escape from the arena with his team and its captain, after which he had been involved in a repulsed attack Suna with Orochimaru. Exam he had not passed due to the fact that he was thwarted. Konoha Crush : Main article: Invasion of Konoha Arc Miratuno can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning а respected person who became role model Miratuno. Interlude Miratuno trained a lot with his father and Brother along with his teammates. Miratuno passed the Chuunin exam by beating the shinobi of Suna. Becoming Cunin he carried out missions for his rank. Naruto's Back: Friend's Tracks Two years after Naruto left the village with Jiraiya for special training, Konohagakure decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. Miratuno Was a spectator at the 3rd stage as he passed the exam in an empty period.It can be seen in the first episode of Shipppuden in some moments (Described below). Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission : Main article: Sasuke and Sai Arc Miratuno made her first reappearance shortly during Konohamaru's mission, when the first shot down Miratuno coming from the stationery store. And during the first meeting Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi with Naruto standing in the distance.He appeared again after Naruto and his team returned from their failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke. Personally by talking with Naruto and issuing regret that not was able to participate in mission with them. Pain's Assault : Main article: Invasion of Pain Arc During Pein's attack on Konoha, Somen's team was on a mission in wind country. And therefore had no participation in the action, upon return to Konoha Miratuno as his comrades were surprised at what happened. Only according to eyewitnesses, he realized what happened here. Five Kage Summit : Main article: Five Kage Summit Arc When news reached Konoha of Sasuke's recent dealings with Akatsuki, Miratuno and the rest of the Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he involves the village in a war. Ino who was unhappy about this cried and was criticised by Kiba about it.Miratuno stood and watched on the as Anzu and TenTen consoled Ino. When Naruto came back to the village along with Sakura, he insisted that dealing with Sasuke be left to him. Tenten got angry and told him that this should not be something he undertook on his own, and that none of them would just stand by and watch. Miratuno said Anzu and the rest of the that agree with Naruto.After that, Naruto firmly stated that he would be the one to handle Sasuke, and that he'd tell them everything when the time came, as he walked off to Ichiraku, leaving Konoha 11 and the others in mixed emotions. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, he was placed in the Third Division with Might Guy, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee and his team. With the White Zetsu Army approaching, Miratuno was overwhelmed by the amount of them. Later, he met with both he`s parents, both of whem he was forced to engage in a battle. Miratuno using kekkei Genkai, Miratuno destroyed one regiment White zetsu.For that in the future was awarded by the 6th Hokage.(I mean after war) Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Ten-Tails Revival Arc After being informed by Inoichi Yamanaka from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara", Miratuno and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid as fast as they could. Later, Tenten arrived with her division which was announced by Darui, she stood alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition by trapping the Ten-Tails which turned out to be a failure. With their attempt to immobilise the Ten-Tails ended in failure, Miratuno listened, as Shikaku imparted what would be his final battle strategy via Inoichi as a Tailed Beast Ball was sent hurtling towards HQ. The Ten-Tails later began its move. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Miratuno later learned of Neji's death, and Miratuno was proud for him and for his courage.I promised to win, and not to lose heart. Having received chakra from Naruto, Miratuno and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Miratuno tried использоватьMiratugan that would at least like to help, but like and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. He and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Miratuno was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks. Hashirama Senju then had Ino link-up everyone telepathically. While his words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy caused his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, spurring them on. Miratuno and his comrades later assisted Naruto with wresting control of all the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's control in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Final Arc The Alliance was ultimately successful in stopping Obito, however, their victory is short lived as Madara was able to revive himself via the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and Guruguru appeared on the battlefield launching a renewed assault. Miratuno regrouped withTomu Fuirin and Mitsu Raijinguri, as the team saw Gaara, Sakura and a dying Naruto fly over them from above. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, he too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Miratuno dreamed of her parents, uncle and grandparents still alive, and all of them sharing a happy moment together, but he has be in akatsuki and can`t dating with they. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Miratuno and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He later attended Neji's funeral alongside Naruto and the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Blank Period after the fourth world war the shinobi was promoted to rank Tokubetsu Jōnin along with Tomu Fuirin, Mitsu Raijinguri. Epilogue A few years later, Miratuno married Karee who bore him a son Kiye. In the epilogue Miratuno You can see the whole family in the Episode "Family Day", in the Hokage office who came to confer with Naruto about politics with Amegakure, with his son when Kiye and Boruto entered his office with a request to donate money for burgers.After Kiye left the office, Mirantuno looked at a photo in a frame which depicts the day of becoming the head of the clan. (Useless moment,....(Like Sakura)))) Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie In the film, he is shown on the Chuunin Examinations. Looking together with his wife for the Son who passed the final stage in the battle with the genin from Kirigakura During the attack, Momoshiki helped civilians and other participants to leave the Arena. Trivia The name Miratuno Means nothing, it's like John Hancock and Ivan Ivanov. Miratuno used in most projects of the author(Ie me). In one he is the main character and already has two books. Miratuno's favorite dish is Pilaf and Shawarma Mirathuno’s goal is to become Hokage 9. As the 8th place he concedes to Konohamaru. 2019-07-08 15-55-34.png|Miratuno at part | 2019-07-08_16-23-27.png|Miratuno in Part || 2019-07-08_18-23-29.png|Miratuno in The last 2019-07-08_18-58-54.png|Miratuno in boruto(as the head of the clan) Category:DRAFT